


Forever

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Date, First Time, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' first date and first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another request from Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

Seven hours. Seven hours and 43 minutes. Seven long hours and 43 even longer minutes. That’s the exact amount of time Louis has spent laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, just waiting. Seven hours and 43 minutes. Just waiting. 

_***Flashback*** _

_**_“Go out with me.” Louis said, watching as Harry choked on his drink._ ** _

_**_“What?” Harry asked after having managed to clear his throat without having to spit out the water he had just attempted to drink._ ** _

_**_“Go out with me.” Louis repeated himself._ ** _

_**_Harry raised an eyebrow._ ** _

_**_“When you say ‘go out with me’, you mean…?” Harry wanted to know._ ** _

_**_“I mean go out with me. As in, let me take you out. On a date.” Louis explained, watching as Harry’s eyes widened in surprise._ ** _

_**_“A date? But why?” Harry asked, really not able to believe that Louis was actually asking him out. On a date. A real date._ ** _

_**_“Because we’re in Italy, Harry. And I’m tired of walking around, pretending like there’s nothing going on between the two of us because there is. And Italy is one of the most romantic countries in the world, so if we are ever going to have a first day, we might as well have it here.” Louis said, matter-of-factly, and Harry was taken aback by how blunt and direct Louis was being._ ** _

_**_But he didn’t complain. He had wanted Louis to ask him out on a date for ages. He just never thought it would actually happen._ ** _

_**_“Are you sure, Louis?” Harry questioned, looking at Louis to make sure he couldn’t see any doubt in Louis’ eyes._ ** _

_**_“I’m sure.” Louis assured him. Harry nodded._ ** _

_**_“Okay. Tomorrow, we’re going out. On a date.” Harry said, and Louis failed to hold back a smile._ ** _

_**_“I’ll pick you up at 7.” Louis said before turning around and walking out of Harry’s hotel room._ ** _

_**_*End flashback*_ ** _

Louis swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment. He really had no idea where he had gotten the courage to finally ask Harry out on a date from, but it had come from somewhere and Louis was glad it had. Though, now he was nervous as hell about the whole thing.

Sighing, Louis opened his eyes again, looking over at the digital clock on the TV. 6:45pm. He was supposed to go to Harry’s room in 15 minutes. 

Getting up from the bed, Louis untied the knot on the towel around his waist, letting it drop to the floor before walking over to his suitcase. He had taken a shower about an hour ago, but he had been too nervous to get dressed until now. 

Rambling through his suitcase, Louis pulled out his favourite pair of black pants, which made his ass look amazing, a white button-down, short-sleeved shirt and black suspenders. As he finished getting dressed, he put on a pair of white sneakers before walking over to the mirror on the wall next to his bed. Fixing his hair, Louis went for the styled, messy look, looking himself over in the mirror. Satisfied with how he looked, Louis took a deep breath and checked the time on his phone. 6:59pm. Time to go get Harry.

As Louis walked out of his hotel room and down the hallway towards Harry’s room, he started to tremble nervously, his hand shaking as he reached Harry’s door and reached up to knock. Louis took another deep breath as he listened to footsteps coming towards the door inside Harry’s hotel room, and soon enough the door opened.

Harry was wearing tight-fitting black pants, a white shirt and his favourite black dress jacket, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. On his feet he had a pair of black and white canvas, and his hair looked amazing, his beautiful hair framing his face perfectly. Harry’s eyes were sparkling and Louis had to clear his throat in order to be able to speak.

“Wow, you look… Gorgeous.” Louis said truthfully, watching as Harry gave him an almost shy smile.

“Thank you. So do you.” Harry replied, making Louis smile too. 

“Thanks. Shall we go?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him. 

As they headed down the hallway, walking side by side towards the elevator, Harry glanced sideways at Louis.

“So where are we going?” Harry asked.

“I booked a table for us at this small, cosy restaurant down the street. After we’ve eaten, I was thinking we could go for a walk?” Louis responded as the two of them walked into the elevator, Louis pressing the button down to the reception.

Harry smiled at Louis’ words, nodding his head.

“That sounds great.” He said, and Louis couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

As the elevator dinged, signalising that they were at the bottom floor, both Harry and Louis stepped out of the elevator, walked through the reception and through the doors out of their hotel. Louis turned right and Harry followed as they headed down the street, both of them walking in silence, just enjoying being in the other one’s company.

It was a warm night in Verona, Italy, and even though it was still rather early in the evening, the sun had started to set, casting a very warm, soothing glow over the city. 

Louis and Harry walked for about 10 minutes before they reached the restaurant, and Harry couldn’t help but blush slightly as Louis opened the door for him. Once Harry was inside, Louis followed him and together they walked up to the host.

“Buona sera and welcome, guys. Do you have a reservation?” The man asked, his English heavily accented, but not so much that it was hard to understand him. Louis smiled at the man and nodded.

“Yes, I’m Louis. I called last night, booking a table for two.” He said, and the man looked through the book he had in his hand for a moment before smiling at Louis.

“Louis, table for two. Please follow me.” He said, smiling as he turned around and walked into the comfortably crowded restaurant, Louis and Harry both following him.

“Here you go. A waiter will be right over with the menus.” The host said as he showed them their table.

“Thank you.” Louis said with a smile, which was returned by the host before he turned around and went back through the restaurant. 

Harry was about to pull his chair out to sit down when Louis shook his head.

“Allow me.” Louis said, pulling Harry’s chair out for him, once again making Harry blush. 

“Thank you…” Harry said shyly, not used to being treated like this, always having been the one to be a gentleman on his previous dates. But then again, those dates hadn’t been with Louis. 

“You’re welcome.” Louis smiled as he walked across the table and sat down across from Harry, smiling over at him.

“You’re right, this restaurant is cosy.” Harry remarked as he looked around.

“It is, isn’t it? Not too few people, not too crowded.” Louis said, Harry nodding his head in agreement just as a male waiter came over with two menus.

“Good evening. I’m Francesco, and I will be your waiter tonight.” He said, handing the menus to Harry and Louis. “May I get you two something to drink while you take a moment to decide on your order?” Francesco continued.

“A bottle of champagne would be nice.” Louis said, watching as Francesco nodded his head before disappearing again.

“Champagne? What’s the occasion?” Harry asked with a smile. Louis let out a soft chuckle.

“Our first date is the occasion, you twat.” Louis said, making Harry gasp.

“Now that’s not a very nice thing to say to your date, Louis.” Harry teased, watching as Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled again at his comment.

“I apologise. Our first date is the occasion, Harry. Better?” Louis said. Harry grinned and nodded his head.

“Much better. So, what are you having?” Harry questioned, opening his menu and looking through it. 

“Well, I was hoping I’d be having you.” Louis said before he even realised which words had actually left his mouth.

Harry looked up at him at that, raising an eyebrow and Louis mentally cursed himself. 

“ _Shit, nice going, you idiot._ ” Louis mind muttered, and he had to bite his lip as he met Harry’s gaze.

“I was talking about dinner, not dessert.” Harry said, his eyes sparkling with something Louis had never seen before and he had to swallow hard before he was able to speak again. Just as he was about to say something, Francesco returned with their champagne, popping it open and filling both their glasses before putting a bucket of ice down on their table and putting the bottle of champagne in it.

“May I take your order?” He asked, smiling at Harry, then at Louis. Louis had to clear his throat before speaking.

“Yes, I would like pasta carbonara.” He said, watching as Francesco nodded and wrote down his order before turning his attention to Harry.

“Very well. And what about you, sir?” He asked. 

“I’ll have the same.” Harry said with a smile and Francesco wrote it down.

“I’ll be back with your food in a moment.” Francesco said, smiling at them both before turning around and disappearing once again.

Louis reached out and picked up his glass of champagne, holding it up as he looked over at Harry.

“To our first date.” He said.

Harry raised his glass too, smiling as he clinked it gently against Louis’.

“To our first date.” Harry repeated, taking a sip of his champagne, watching as Louis did the same.

As they waited for their food to arrive, they settled into a comfortable conversation about everything they had been through over the years, and how much their lives had changed. They talked about all the things they had gotten to experience and all the places they had gone. They only paused their conversation for a short moment when their food arrived and Francesco wished them a good meal before they once again went back to their conversation as they ate.

Louis didn’t take his eyes off of Harry for a second throughout their meal, and he noticed just how beautiful he thought Harry really was. The way his eyes lit up whenever he smiled or laughed, the way he looked at Louis as if he was the only person on the planet, the way his jaw moved as he chewed his food and the way his lips pressed against the rim of his glass whenever he took a drink from it.

When they were finished eating and Francesco had given them the bill, Louis pulled out his wallet.

“We’ll split it.” Harry said.

“No, I got it. I asked you out on a date, meaning you’re not allowed to pay for anything.” Louis insisted, smiling over at Harry as he put the money in the small folder with the bill along with a good amount of tips for Francesco.

Getting up from his chair, Louis walked around the table and pulled Harry’s chair out for him. Harry once again blushed as he stood up, thanking Louis.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk.” Louis said, placing his hand on Harry’s lower back and leading him out of the restaurant. Once they were outside, they headed down the street in the opposite direction of where they had come from. 

It was dark out now, but still warm as they walked down the street until they reached the water where they turned right and walked along it towards the big stone bridge.

It felt more comfortable and right to be on a date with Harry than any other date Louis had ever been on and he couldn’t help but mentally curse himself for not making this happen sooner. He had wasted so much time trying to hide his feelings, and he would never get that time back. 

“I’m sorry I wasted so much time by not asking you out before.” Louis said, and Harry turned his head sideways to look at Louis.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, and Louis sighed.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you out for ages, Harry. But I never did because I was afraid to admit to myself that I actually had feelings for you, and I was scared you didn’t feel the same way. But after a while, I realised that you at least had some kind of feelings for me, but I still didn’t ask you out. I’m sorry it took me so long.” He explained. 

“It doesn’t matter. We’re here now, on a date. That’s all that matters.” Harry said with a smile, just as Louis turned his head to look at him. And the sight of Harry’s beautiful smile made Louis unable to hold back a smile of his own.

“You’re right.” He said, reaching out and taking Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Harry’s smile widened and he dropped his gaze to the ground as they continued to walk down the sidewalk along the water towards the stone bridge. Louis smiled as he watched Harry drop his gaze, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before moving his gaze to the bridge they were approaching.

Holding Harry’s hand like this made butterflies dance around in Louis’ stomach and he had to bite his own lip hard to make sure that this wasn’t just a dream. 

As they reached the bridge, they walked across it to the middle and stopped, turning to look over the stone railing at the water that was almost sparkling in the night. 

“It’s really beautiful here.” Harry said as he gave Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze, laying his head against Louis’ shoulder. 

“It is. But it’s not even half as beautiful as you.” Louis said, turning his head to look at Harry, who lifted his head from Louis’ shoulder, gazing up into Louis’ eyes. 

They just stood like that for a long moment, gazing into each other’s eyes, their hearts pounding away madly in their chests. Finally deciding that they had waited long enough, Louis leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry’s in a soft, long overdue kiss that sent a shot of electricity up his spine.

Harry kissed him back, his heart skipping a beat in his chest as Louis’ tongue gently pressed against Harry’s lips and Harry separated them slightly to let Louis’ tongue slip into his mouth, making them both moan as Louis’ tongue met Harry’s for the first time in a soft tango.

Louis let go of Harry’s hand and turned around so that he was properly facing him, his hands reaching up to gently frame Harry’s face as he kissed him more deeply and passionately.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled their bodies closer together as he returned Louis kiss with just as much passion, moaning softly against Louis’ lips. 

Twirling his tongue around Harry’s, Louis sucked Harry’s tongue hard into his mouth as he quickly grew almost desperate, the feelings of want and need and desire he had tried to hide for so long all coming to the surface as he groaned softly against Harry’s lips. Harry’s arms tightened around Louis’ waist, pulling their lower bodies firmer against each other and it didn’t take long before they were both starting to grow hard. 

“I think we should go back to your hotel room for dessert…” Harry gasped as they pulled apart for air and Louis didn’t need to be told twice.

“I think you’re right…” He said, biting his lip as he noticed the look of lust and need in Harry’s eyes as he grabbed his hand and pulled him along back over the bridge, down the sidewalk along the water and back up the street they had come from.

They made it back to the hotel in record time and deciding they didn’t want to wait for the elevator, Louis pulled Harry with him up the stairs to their floor and down the hallway to his hotel room. Pulling his key card out of pocket, Louis got the door open and pulled Harry along inside with him, quickly closing the door behind them before letting go of Harry’s hand and instead grabbing his hips and pulling him close, kissing him hard and moaning against his lips as Harry almost automatically pushed his hips against Louis’.

“God, I’ve wanted this for so long…” Louis moaned against Harry’s lips as he started to push him back against the bed.

“Me too…” Harry gasped, his hands reaching up and grabbing Louis’ suspenders, pulling them down over Louis’ shoulders before his hands moved to unbutton Louis’ shirt. 

Louis grabbed a hold of Harry’s jacket, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor just as Harry got Louis’ shirt fully open, pulling them down over his shoulders and throwing them to the floor as well. Harry’s shirt was then pulled up and over his head by Louis and thrown to the floor.

They both kicked off their shoes as Louis kissed Harry again, pushing his tongue past Harry’s lips and into his mouth, his hands moving to quickly get Harry’s pants undone, pushing them down in one swift movement along with his boxers, leaving them for Harry to step out of as he returned the favour. They got their socks off within seconds and when they were both fully naked, Louis once again grabbed Harry’s hips and pushed him back on the bed, Louis falling on top of him as their lips met once again in a hard kiss.

Louis’ erection was throbbing as it brushed against Harry’s rock-hard one and Louis failed to hold back a soft, desperate yelp at the contact.

“God, I need you.” He gasped against Harry’s lips, running his hands down Harry’s body, making the slightly younger man tremble at his touch.

Harry reached between them and grabbed a hold of Louis’ cock, stroking it slowly a few times as he breathed against Louis’ lips.

“Take me then…” 

Louis didn’t need to be asked twice.

Grabbing Harry’s thighs, Louis pulled them apart and settled between Harry’s spread legs. Reaching down, Louis pushed Harry’s hand away from his own erection and stroked himself a few times, using his own precum as lube as he rubbed it all over the length of his own throbbing member. 

Giving himself a last few strokes, Louis positioned himself against Harry’s entrance and took a deep breath as he pushed balls deep into Harry in one hard thrust, making himself gasp and Harry cry out in a mixture of pleasure and slight pain.

“Oh, holy mother of God…” Louis moaned, staying still for a moment, allowing Harry some time to adjust to feeling of him inside of him.

“Louis… Move… Please…” Harry pleaded, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist in an attempt to pull him in deeper as the slight pain was slowly being replaced by pure pleasure. 

Louis nodded his head and started to thrust into Harry with long, deep movements, his hands grabbing a hold of Harry’s hips to steady him as he moved.

“Oh God, Louis… Harder…” Harry cried with pleasure, clenching tight around Louis and reaching up to fist his hands in Louis’ hair, pulling his head down and pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Louis moaned and happily obeyed Harry’s wish, thrusting harder and faster into him, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips as he pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, moaning as Harry sucked on it hard.

Letting go of Harry’s hip with one hand, Louis reached between their bodies and grabbed a tight hold of Harry’s throbbing cock just as he increased the strength and pace of his thrusts even more, stroking Harry in time with his movements.

Harry gasped and pushed back against Louis before thrusting up into Louis’ hand.

“Fuck, Harry…” Louis moaned, angling himself slightly differently inside of Harry, the slight change of position making him hit Harry’s sweet spot.

“Oh God, yes! Right there! Louis! Oh!” Harry cried, throwing his head back against the pillow as he clenched tighter around Louis, arching his back in pleasure and his entire body starting to tremble as Louis continued to angle for that spot, hitting it dead-on with every single thrust. 

Harry could feel Louis’ erection throb inside of him and as Louis continued to slam himself into Harry, hitting his prostate every single time, Harry lost complete control.

“Louis! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh God, oh fuck! God, yes!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as he came, clenching as tight as he could possibly manage around Louis as he shot his own warm cum all over both his own and Louis’ stomach.

The intense pleasure of Harry clenching around Louis as he came and the sight of Harry coming was all Louis needed to reach his own climax, exploding inside of Harry.

“Oh my fucking God, Harry! Fuck!” Louis shouted, clenching his eyes shut in intense pleasure as he continued to thrust hard into Harry, Harry pushing back almost desperately against him as Louis emptied himself completely inside of Harry.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” Louis gasped as he started to slow down his movements when he began to come down from his high, his body trembling in pleasure as he kissed Harry deeply, moaning against his lips as Harry kissed him back passionately.

“Fuck…” Harry breathed as Louis came to a full stop, collapsing on top of Harry.

They both took a moment to catch their breath as their bodies started to calm down again, Louis’ eyes drifting shut as he rested his head on Harry’s chest.

“This was without a doubt the best first date I have ever had in my life.” Harry said after a while, his words making Louis smile.

“Same here.” Louis said, turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s chest right over his heart, making Harry shiver slightly at the feel of Louis’ soft lips against his skin.

“How do you feel about going on a second date? And then a third, and a forth, and a fifth, and a sixth, and a seventh, and an eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth and so on until you realise how much better than me you can do?” Louis asked as he raised his head from Harry’s chest, looking down into Harry’s beautiful eyes.

“I’d love that. Only that last part is never going to happen.” Harry said, reaching up with a hand and gently letting his fingertips run down Louis’ cheek.

“No? How do you know that?” Louis questioned, raising an eyebrow as he leaned into Harry’s touch.

Harry smiled softly and leaned up, pressing a soft, loving kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Because I can’t get anyone better when I already have the best.” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips.

“So you’re stuck with me then? Forever?” Louis asked with a smile, smiling even wider as Harry chuckled softly at his words, nodding his head.

“Yes, I’m stuck with you. Forever.” Harry agreed before kissing Louis once again. And Louis really couldn’t have asked for anything more as he kissed him back.

Forever sounded just perfect.


End file.
